Feu et métal
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Drabbles) Défi des 50 drabbles. [UA] Leur monde est divisé en plusieurs catégories d'âme-soeur et le but ultime est de trouver la sienne. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent... [Multi-couples] Wanda, Peter, Bucky, Clint, Pietro, Laura, Loki, Sam, Riley, Pepper, Tony et Steve présents pour l'instant.
1. Cuivre

Heeelloooo :)

Me revoilà donc dans ce fandom après un certain teeeeeeemps (hum hum). J'ai eu la très bonne idée de relever un défi sur un merveilleux forum (indiqué ci-dessous, allez y faire un tour) donc maintenant... Ben faut se mettre au boulot hein xD

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 496**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Cuivre_

 _(Métaux de transition, solide, conductivités thermique et électrique élevées, résiste à l'air et à l'eau)_

Peter rentre un jour de l'école en déclarant qu'il a une amoureuse, et sa tante fait presque un arrêt cardiaque. Il faut environ une semaine au garçon pour faire comprendre à Tante May que ce n'est pas une amoureuse définitive mais une amoureuse à qui il aime juste offrir des fleurs.

Ils ont six ans après tout.

Peter adore lorsqu'on lui parle du mythe des âme-sœurs, et il espère qu'un jour il trouvera la sienne. Mais il sait que Wanda n'est pas cette personne. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a vu le compteur qu'elle a sur le bras et il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle trouve son âme-sœur. Presque vingt ans s'il se souvient bien. Et, on ne peut pas être l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un qui n'est pas la nôtre, hein ? Peter trouverait ça super triste.

Mais en attendant, Wanda est la plus jolie fille de l'école et il a eu le droit de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

#

Ils ont grandi et petit à petit, Peter et Wanda se sont rendu compte qu'ils préféraient être amis plutôt qu'amoureux. C'est même lui qui l'a dit et elle a été d'accord.

Ils ont presque neuf ans.

Il a toujours le droit de lui apporter des marguerites mais elles ont un autre sens maintenant. Ils se sont jurés d'être amis à la vie à la mort et ces fleurs sont comme un rappel qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passe.

#

Ça lui a quand même fait bizarre lorsqu'elle a eu un petit copain au lycée. C'était comme partager une partie de lui avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la sensation, alors il s'était lui aussi trouvé une petite amie pour combler le vide.

Ils ont seize ans et Peter doit apprendre à la laisser vivre.

Elle a un frère qui la protège déjà trop, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle se sente enfermée par deux gardes. Il l'aide donc à briser le couvre-feu, à condition qu'ils gardent leur soirée film le jeudi.

#

Wanda est devenue… irritée ? stressée ? excitée ? Elle répond parfois durement, elle ne dort presque plus, elle ne peut s'empêcher de bouger quelque chose, que ce soit ses doigts, sa jambe, ses lèvres… Et ça empire.

Ça fait presque deux semaines que ça dure lorsque Peter craque. Il l'invite au café après les cours et ne perd pas de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle a l'air surprise, mais soupire ensuite comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Puis, elle relève doucement sa manche, dévoilant les chiffres violets qui bougent lentement sous sa peau. Il ne reste que dix-neuf heures et trente-six minutes. Peter comprend soudain son agitation.

« C'est demain. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai trop le trac, je n'ai même plus faim. »

Ils ont vingt-quatre ans.

Peter ne fait que lui sourire gentiment, à la fois ravi et triste. Elle va lui manquer.


	2. Béryllium

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Béryllium_

 _(Métaux alcalino-terreux, solide, inaltérable à l'air ou à l'eau)_

James Barnes n'était pas un homme qui pensait croire au destin. Certes, il avait une âme-sœur, quelque part sur cette Terre, qui avait été créé pour l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimerait. C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Le problème était que James savait à quel point le monde était vaste, et son compteur ne l'aidait pas vraiment à le réduire. Savoir à quelle distance était cette personne pouvait aider, mais c'était comme faire le jeu du « Chaud ou Froid ». C'était toujours approximatif, et il fallait vouloir jouer d'abord.

James avait réussi à ignorer les chiffres pendant presque trente ans, mais lorsque la sensation de son poignet en feu commença, il ne dura que deux jours. Il finit par enlever le bandeau qui cachait les chiffres et vit avec étonnement qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bas.

 _1,385_

Son âme-sœur se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre et demi de lui. Il avait finalement la possibilité de lever ses fesses et d'aller la trouver. James pensait qu'il y réfléchirait beaucoup plus, pensant le pour et le contre, appelant peut-être Steve pour lui demander des conseils.

Au contraire, il prit ses clés, son manteau et son portefeuille, et se mit à marcher dans la rue. Il vérifiait les numéros de son compteur, faisant demi-tour lorsqu'ils augmentaient et accélérant lorsqu'ils diminuaient. Heureusement, son âme-sœur ne semblait pas bouger de place. Il se retrouva bientôt devant un restaurant de quartier et sans penser plus, il entra. Il était trop proche pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Plusieurs clients étaient déjà assis aux tables malgré l'heure précoce, et d'autres patientaient près du comptoir, attendant sûrement leurs commandes. James fit une pause, se demandant comment savoir qui était la personne qu'il cherchait. Personne ne se démarquait particulièrement ici, sauf un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc pur. C'était le désavantage d'une grande ville, la différence était la norme. Pourtant, son regard dériva à la droite du blandin, et il sut.

Toutes ses histoires sur la sensation d'avoir finalement trouvé sa raison, sa place ici-bas, celles qu'il avait dénigré si longtemps, elles prenaient sens.

Des yeux d'un vert si clair percèrent les siens, le figeant sur place. Il remarqua vaguement la cascade de cheveux bruns, la veste rouge cintrée, la robe noire simple accompagnée de hautes bottes et d'une ceinture. Il ne pouvait simplement plus détacher son regard de ces yeux ensorceleurs, la façon dont ils se plissèrent doucement, avant de s'écarquiller pour qu'il puisse en voir toute la profondeur. L'étincelle qui y apparut une seconde plus tard alors qu'un sourire venait les atteindre. Le fait qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de lui.

James prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'une main tiède se posa dans le pli de son coude. Elle glissa le long de son avant-bras, calmant la brûlure qu'il y ressentait avant qu'il n'attrape les doigts délicats entre les siens. Il porta ensuite les phalanges à ses lèvres et y posa un léger baiser.

Sans trop savoir comment, il réussit à murmurer :

« Mon nom est James.

\- Wanda. »


	3. Hélium

A l'autre jumeau à présent, niark niark niark xD

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 465**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Hélium_

 _(Gazeux, rare et inerte, composant du Soleil)_

« Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ? »

Le ton est moqueur et suffisant. Gamin. Il provient d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux sourire provocateur. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre ou se ressaisir, l'autre a déjà filé, cherchant sa prochaine victime.

Ils jouent au paintball. Et ce petit enfoiré vient de lui coller une tache vert fluo sur le flanc droit.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a figé Clint. Non, la surprise vient de ce qu'il a dit.

 _Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là._

Il connait ces mots par cœur, car ils sont gravés sur ses omoplates depuis bientôt trente-six ans. Ces mots représentent un poids émotionnel, et ils viennent juste de le percuter en plein visage.

Clint ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais il se rappelle quitter le jeu sans attendre les résultats. Il a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

#

Deux semaines plus tard, il est invité chez Barnes pour rencontrer son âme-sœur nouvellement trouvée. L'heureuse élue s'appelle Wanda, et elle resplendit malgré le stress évident. Toute l'équipe est là mais les deux amoureux se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains s'effleurant parfois.

Clint les envie. Ils n'ont que quelques années de différence, et aucune vie privée qui viendrait compliquer l'affaire. Pas comme lui.

Puis un éclat blanc attire son attention. Son verre à moitié levé vers sa bouche se stoppe, et il ne peut qu'observer le jeune qui l'a mis hors-jeu s'approcher de Wanda et lui embrasser la joue.

« Ma sœur, tu es magnifique.

\- Et je vois que tu as fait un effort. Tu n'as même pas mis de basket.

\- Haha, très drôle. » Il se tourne ensuite vers le brun. « Monsieur Barnes.

\- Tu peux m'appeler James, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. »

Son sourire malicieux est revenu et, même s'il ne le connait pas, Clint sent son cœur faire un loupé. Qui recommence lorsque le regard du blandin se pose sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et sa bouche s'ouvre, puis son sourire revient. Il hoche vivement la tête vers le nouveau couple et se dirige ensuite droit vers lui.

« Quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer de nouveau, Papi. »

Clint a la gorge sèche, et le cerveau qui brûle, et une douce douleur dans la poitrine. Il a l'impression d'avoir encore seize ans, lorsqu'il a rencontré Laura pour la première fois. Sauf que c'est plus intense, plus lumineux. C'est de la lave en fusion là où il n'y avait qu'un léger torrent auparavant.

Et Clint sait. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, même s'il avait commencé à perdre espoir, il ne pourra plus jamais lâcher ce gamin.

« Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. »


	4. Bismuth

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 497**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Bismuth_

 _(_ _Métaux pauvres, solide, argenté avec reflets rose, se liquéfie en l'absence d'O2)_

La société faisait désormais une différence entre le mariage et le Mariage d'Âme-Sœurs. Pour le premier, n'importe quel couple pouvait y prétendre. Le document se faisait assez rapidement et, si malheureusement les choses tournaient mal, le couple pouvait également divorcer. Pour le second cependant, il fallait prouver le fait d'être âme-sœurs, et aucune séparation n'était possible. C'était un lien à vie après tout.

Clint, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, s'amusait à passer un petit écrin noir d'une main à l'autre, pour pouvoir gérer le stress. Laura était magnifique dans sa robe rouge, prête à fêter leurs cinq ans de relation. Il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimerait sûrement encore beaucoup d'années. Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle, faire des projets ensemble, les réaliser. Mais elle n'était pas son âme-sœur, et il ne voulait pas la blesser un jour.

« Clint ? »

Heureusement qu'il avait caché son cadeau dans le tiroir une minute plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas fallu gâcher la surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, près de la table aux bougies qu'il avait soigneusement préparée.

« Tu es splendide.

\- Merci. »

Même après cinq ans, elle continuait de rougir lorsqu'il la complimentait. Clint ne s'en lassait pas.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils discutèrent, rirent, se chamaillèrent, et toute cette bonne humeur lui rappella leur premier rendez-vous. Il savait qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait. Il le sentait dans ses tripes, et seule l'encre imprimée dans son dos lui disait le contraire.

Alors il mit un genou à terre après être allé chercher le dessert, et sortit l'écrin de sa poche. Elle le fixa, de ses grands yeux marron chaleureux, un peu surprise. Mais le sourire tendre qui ornait sa bouche lui prouva qu'elle avait eu des doutes. Elle était intelligente après tout.

« Laura, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'avoir le même nom de famille que le mien et de devenir la mère de mes enfants ? »

Des larmes douces coulaient sur ses joues et elle essayait de les essuyer avec peu de succès. Clint attendait, le cœur battant, qu'elle le rejoigne dans cette aventure totalement folle que serait leur mariage.

« A une condition. »

Il hocha gravement la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

« Tu dois me laisser partir si je trouve un jour mon âme-sœur. »

Il y eu un grand silence, alors qu'ils continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Et Clint ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un si grand trésor avec les erreurs qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il le chérirait tant qu'il serait sien. Il se releva et vint l'embrasser passionnément, lui murmurant un oui entre leurs lèvres, qu'elle reprit avec euphorie.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient amoureux, et ils étaient assez fous pour déjouer le destin quelques années. Leur vie venait s'éclairer d'un magnifique lever de soleil.


	5. Strontium

Petit pairing inhabituel mais que j'apprécie de plus en plus (vive Tumblr!) donc voilà :P

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 500**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Strontium_

 _(Métaux alcalino-terreux, solide, brûle à l'air et réagit à l'eau)_

Thor avait les épaules basses et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Vaincu. L'homme d'habitude si joyeux et fier semblait au bord de la rupture.

« C'est Loki. Il a appris qu'il était adopté.

\- Comment ?

\- Une autre dispute avec notre père. Les mots se sont échappés et même notre mère n'a rien pu faire. Il est parti. » Un souffle tremblant plus tard, il ajouta : « Je l'ai vraiment perdu cette fois. »

* * *

Peter était habitué à s'embrouiller avec plus fort que lui. Aujourd'hui n'était en rien différent, et il se retrouva bientôt à terre à cause d'un coup à la tête. Il se tendit, s'apprêtant à recevoir les coups. Qui ne vinrent pas. Trois assaillants étaient déjà à terre, les deux autres disparus alors qu'une main l'aidait à se relever.

« Merci.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te défendre.

\- Je le sais déjà. »

L'autre était un homme assez jeune, pas plus de cinq ans son aîné. De long cheveux noirs et un visage fin entourant des yeux d'un vert hypnotique. Surréel. Heureusement que Peter avait assumé sa pansexualité au lycée parce que cet homme aurait tout bouleversé. _Tellement beau._

Le haussement de sourcils de l'autre lui donna envie de discuter un peu plus.

« Je m'appelle Peter.

\- Loki.

\- Et bien encore merci d'être venu m'aider, même si on ne c'était jamais vu.

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'ici_. »

L'humeur de Loki sembla devenir soudain plus sombre et froide. La poitrine de Peter se serra et il regarda l'autre plus intensément. La voix avait sonné différemment, comme si elle avait été… dans sa tête. Les yeux doucement écarquillé, Peter essaya de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour se concentrer sur la présence de Loki, sa voix, sa respiration, ses battements de cœur. Sous l'impulsion, il lui prit la main, et c'est là qu'il le sentit vraiment.

Le lien. Leur lien.

Et alors qu'il entendait toutes sortes de mots, tels que _faux frère_ , _ombre, pas assez_ , _s'enfuir_ , il ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul. _Mien_. Peter continua de regarder Loki, mais plus tendrement cette fois. Cet homme, cet ange, avait été créé pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse le chérir.

« Reste avec moi. »

Loki reprit violemment contact avec la réalité, réalisant la paume chaude contre la sienne et le regard adorateur du petit brun. Il y avait des étoiles et des promesses dans ces grands yeux chocolat et il se senti immédiatement mieux. Sa famille s'effaça de son esprit.

« Pardon ?

\- Je serais tien aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

La tête soudain trop légère, le plus grand la posa sur l'épaule face à lui. Une main vint la tenir et remuer doucement ses cheveux. _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_. La litanie se répétait inlassablement et lui coupa le souffle par sa sincérité.

« Oui. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une bande de menteurs si Peter était là. Il serait sa nouvelle famille.


	6. Téchnétium

Et un autre un peu farfelu qui m'ait passé par la tête :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 456**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les films, ni les personnages des Avengers

* * *

 _Téchnétium_

 _(Métaux de transition, solide, radioactif)_

L'enterrement avait permis à Samuel d'avoir un objectif. Maintenant qu'il était passé, c'était comme si le brouillard revenait pleine force. Il doutait vraiment de continuer dans l'armée après la mort de Riley.

Cet homme avait été son roc pendant les dix ans qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. D'abord en tant que camarades, puis amis. Ça leur avait permis de faire partie de l'élite de leur unité, s'entraidant et se motivant. Evidemment, ils couchaient ensemble, mais ce n'était qu'un avantage parmi d'autres. Aucun sentiment autorisé, c'était juste de quoi ne pas mourir de frustration.

Puis Samuel avait été engagé pour le projet Falcon et leurs supérieurs avaient accordé à Riley le droit d'en faire partie également. Peut-être que Samuel avait insisté. Peut-être que son ami était devenu plus que ça, et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que Riley n'avait jamais arrêté de l'appeler Will. C'était le seul à utiliser ce surnom, ce qui le rendait si spécial. Will était la partie de Samuel qui aurait donné sa vie au combat pour son pays, et pour son amant aussi.

C'est pour ça que Will était mort en même temps que Riley, et que le Sam restant se sentait perdu.

Puis on lui avait proposé d'assister à une réunion des vétérans. Voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions avait levé un poids de ses épaules, et il y prit goût. Environ un mois plus tard, il avait demandé à participer. Il avait bien failli verser quelques larmes à la mention de Riley, mais en parler lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Le meilleur arriva à la séance suivante, lorsqu'un des vétérans pris la parole.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup de proches à l'armée. Mon père, ma sœur et pas mal d'amis. Mais j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de mon âme-sœur pour surpasser tout ça. Et j'espère que vous pourrez en faire de même. »

Son âme-sœur. Sam avait complètement oublié cette histoire ces dernières années. La relation qu'il avait eu avec Riley avait été si naturelle qu'il s'était pensé pris à vie. Mais il se rappelait maintenant que son partenaire avait la hanche ornée d'un autre nom que le sien. Sam n'étant pas son âme-sœur, Riley ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un sur cette Terre pourrait lui faire oublier ce désastreux début d'existence.

L'idée finit par le calmer et le décider. Sam quitta l'armée pour organiser plus de réunions et aider aux mieux ceux qui avaient donnés une partie d'eux-mêmes pour leur pays. Et qui sait, peut-être que l'une de ces personnes serait celle qui le ferait de nouveau se sentir entier.


	7. Hydrogène

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 403**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Avengers

* * *

 _Hydrogène_

 _(Gazeux, mélange explosif avec l'air)_

« Pepper ! J'ai une urgence. Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre en coulisses ?

\- Tony, je suis censée discuter avec…

\- Pepper, je te jure que je ne t'appellerai pas si ce n'était pas important. C'est un danger de vie ou de mort. »

Anthony entendu le soupir à l'autre bout du fil et il sut qu'il avait réussi.

« Je serais là dans deux minutes.

\- Merci mon cœur. »

Autant dire que Pepper n'était pas du tout amusée par la situation.

« Qui t'as collé ça dans les cheveux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, » répliqua-t-il en penchant la tête un peu plus.

« Tony, c'est sérieux.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es censé parler devant l'assemblée dans vingt minutes.

\- Encore une fois, j'en ai conscience. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me recevoir ce chewing-gum. »

Tony sentit l'aura sombre de sa compagne dans son dos, sachant qu'elle devait se mordre la joue pour ne rien ajouter. Moins de deux minutes plus tard et la sentence tombait.

« Je vais devoir couper tes cheveux.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Je peux faire ça maintenant ou aller t'acheter un bonnet dans la supérette d'à côté. Mais je ne peux ni l'enlever complètement, ni te laisser aller affronter les journalistes avec cette boule rose flashy sur le coin de la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

\- La honte éternelle.

\- Va pour un bonnet donc. Je ferais venir ton coiffeur chez nous cet après-midi. En attendant, repense à ce que tu vas dire devant les requins. »

Alors qu'elle allait partir à la recherche du cache-chewing-gum, Tony lui attrapa délicatement la main. Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit avec adoration. Un baiser léger fut déposé au creux de son poignet et elle se détendit.

« Merci Pepper. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu ne sortirais sûrement jamais de ton atelier. »

Tony rit de bon cœur et la relâcha.

« C'est atrocement vrai. Qu'elle chance j'ai de t'avoir. »

Et même si elle ne répondit pas, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait la même chose.


	8. Argent

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Avengers

* * *

 _Argent_

 _(Métaux de transition, solide mais malléable, se dissout à l'air et à l'acide)_

Steve était stressé. Il devait présenter un de ses projets d'Art devant le tutorat aujourd'hui mais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Bucky avait insisté pour rester chez lui la veille, profitant d'un reste de maladie pour squatter le canapé de Steve et regarder plus de films que les docteurs ne recommanderaient. Résultat : ils s'étaient couchés tard, ils s'étaient réveillés tard, et Steve courait maintenant partout dans son appartement pour trouver ses affaires, pendant que Bucky sifflotait tranquillement dans sa cuisine en préparant un petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux ? J'étais censé me coucher tôt hier soir !

\- Steve, personne ne peut rien me refuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis extraordinaire, » répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- Comme si », grommela-t-il en fourrant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

Il vérifia l'heure et décida qu'il avait le temps pour inhaler des œufs brouillés. Bucky lui adressa un sourire malicieux en plaçant une assiette devant lui et Steve ne put qu'adoucir légèrement son regard meurtrier. Il détestait la précipitation le matin, mais il était heureux que son ami soit rétabli.

« Bien dormi ? glissa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Comme un bébé. La meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis deux semaines !

\- C'est mon canapé, il est magique.

\- C'est toi qui es magique, grand benêt. »

Steve sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues mais il fit attention à ne pas la laisser colorer sa peau. Bucky avait le don de dire des âneries, et Steve ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter sincèrement, mais certains compliments cachés ne pouvaient que l'atteindre.

« Tu n'es pas censé être déjà parti ? »

Steve jura et avala d'un coup le reste de son assiette. Pendant qu'il s'étouffait, Bucky rit bruyamment et lui tendit ses affaires, que le blond attrapa à la volée. Il allait passer la porte tout en enfilant son manteau quand Bucky le retint :

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Sur le coup, la seule idée qui vint à l'esprit de Steve fut de se percher sur ses orteils et d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Il y eu approximativement cinq secondes de flottement avant que Steve ne réalise ce qu'il avait fait et rougisse si violemment qu'on aurait pu le comparer à une pomme. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, paniqué et essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, pendant que Bucky continuait de le fixer les yeux grands ouverts. Puis la surprise passa et son regard s'adoucit. Il prit gentiment la main de Steve et lui embrassa les phalanges, avant d'ouvrir sa paume et d'y déposer son portefeuille.

« Je voulais parler de ça, mais j'approuve l'agréable cadeau du matin. On en reparle ce soir ? »

Le sourire était de nouveau sur son visage et Steve se sentit apaisé rien qu'avec ce détail.

« D'accord, » croassa-t-il, avant que Bucky ne le pousse doucement vers la sortie. Autant dire qu'il n'eut aucun souvenir de sa présentation.


End file.
